One Weird Saturday
by Bonfiore'sGirl
Summary: On what started out as an average Saturday, the chickenwuss and his friends get the bright idea to do a skit. Dressed as me and the rest of the Disciplinary Commitee. I'm convinced they all have a death wish. Seiner SeiferxHayner
1. The Skit

**Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Kingdom Hearts, my friends would have probably stolen them from me by now. So, even then I wouldn't own it. Stop rubbing it in! *cries***

* * *

I woke up today thinking it would just be an ordinary Saturday. I'd go to meet Rai, Fuu, and Vivi at the Sandlot, per usual, terrorize a few punks who thought they were tough, and of course spend a few extra, joyous minutes bugging the hell out of those slackers in the Usual Spot. Particularly Hayner. He is just too fun to tease. I can always get a fiery reaction out of him. As long as he's around, I will never be bored.

Just an average Saturday in the life of Seifer Almasy, right? Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way. Apparently, that girl the Chickenwuss always hangs out with (I think her name starts with an O?) discovered a random love for sewing recently and convinced her friends to put on a show. I know what you're thinking, a fashion show, right? WRONG. This was more of a skit. And the clothes she'd made were more like costumes. Scarily accurate costumes. Of us. Us being me and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee. So. Wrong. And, of course, what better place to perform their twisted little skit but the Sandlot?

Now do you see my problem? Good.

And, because I know you're curious, I'll share a bit of their skit with you. Aren't you special? Of course, you'll first need to know who was who. Well, the girl was, obviously, Fuu. She wasn't half bad. Pretty accurate, actually, but still creepy as hell. The tubby one was Vivi. I think Vivi actually cried. Poor kid just has bad luck, y'know? Blondie, aka Roxas, was Rai. Stupid little lamer didn't look a thing like him.

Which, obviously, leaves the Chickenwuss. As me. I'm almost positive I threw up into my mouth a little. And, worse, he actually kind of looked _good_ in it. The cut off shirt exposing his tight stomach, the black beanie hiding his dirty blond hair, the combat boots and pants with that sleeveless jacket, all minimized to fit him and accentuate his lean, muscular body. I was _not_ staring, and was most _definitely not_ drooling. Anyway, once they started the skit, all despising (or admiring) of their appearances stopped and everyone saw red.

Blondie was up first. He got this stupid, dopey expression on his face and stepped forward. "Hi, y'know! My name's Rai, y'know? I'm a complete idiot, y'know. And end all my sentences with 'y'know', y'know?" Rai started chasing him, and they ran around the Sandlot for the rest of the performance. Blondie's faster than he looks.

Next was the girl. She did a perfect imitation of Fuu's expression and voice. "Fuu." She motioned towards the others in her group. "Idiots." She tapped her forehead. "Seem smarter." The real Fuu let out a low growl and glared at her, waiting for my command. She knew it would be futile to attack them one on one, as Rai was busy proving. We may be stronger, but they are faster. We stand a better chance as a group.

Then they made fun of Vivi. Well, not exactly. Apparently they actually kind of liked Vivi. Not like that's a compliment or anything. "Hi! I'm Vivi!" the tubby one said in an overly happy and sugary tone. " I'm weird, but would actually probably be kind of cool if I didn't hang around with such stupid losers all the time!" Vivi paled. I only noticed because I've known the kid so long, but he definitely wasn't flattered.

Which, once again, leaves the Chickenwuss. And me. I crossed my arms as he stepped forward, glaring at him, daring him to try it. He developed a cocky smirk and took the dare. "I'm Seifer Almasy. I think I'm better than you, but I'm not. I'm just a stupid bully that wears this annoying beanie and calls people lame names like 'lamer' and 'chickenwuss' because I can't think of anything better. I'm an annoyance to anyone who knows me except my weird friends, and I'm probably secretly gay." Then he turned to me and copied my folded-arm posture, adding a mocking note to the arrogant tone he'd been using, "What's the matter, _chickenwuss_? Don't like what you see?" I felt my eye twitch. As if I'd actually said something, Fuu, Vivi, and I lunged forward in unison and the slackers scattered.

"How does he run in this?!" the chubby one shouted as he floundered away. Vivi caught up to him with a struggle bat and they began to battle. Good. That meant the others wouldn't run away. They would never leave someone behind. If one got in trouble, the rest would fight alongside them, no matter what. Their loyalty is kind of admirable, actually. You tell anyone I said that and I _will_ hunt you down. The point is that as long as we had one of them, we had all of them.

Once we saw that Vivi had caught his doppelganger, Fuu and I went after our respective doubles to exact suitable punishment. Hayner went down a side alley, obviously hoping to lose me and circle back to help his friends. I caught him in a smaller alley and trapped him up against one of the walls.

"Pretty good, Chickenwuss. You and your lamer friends actually got some things right." I taunted as he struggled against my grip. As I tried to think of a decent way to get back at him, I was hit with inspiration and smirked. I leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, thinking how entertaining it would be when he freaked out. He froze instantly and I moved my mouth to his ear. "Do you have any idea how hot you look in that outfit, lamer?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath and was about to release him when he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into another kiss! My eyes widened in shock. This time, it was his turn to speak. "You know, it's not too bad on you either, Seifer." Damn he tasted good. I pushed him up against the wall harder and took full advantage of his gasp of surprise, engaging his toungue with mine in a wild dance. He wrapped an arm around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist, forcing our bodies even closer together.

Now, I'm not one to do more than kiss and tell, so I'll leave the rest of my day up to your imagination. So, that was how I spent my Saturday. How was yours?

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! My first Seiner! Yay! I'm honestly terrified of accidentally making Seifer and Hayner OOC, so please tell me how I did. I want to do them justice! I welcome questions, comments, constructive criticism (please help me improve if you can!), anything, just please review! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. A friend of mine is writing a second chapter that will be posted here of this whole thing from Roxas's POV. It should be fun! Until next time!**

**-Bon'sGirl**


	2. I Hate My Life

A/N: So this is basically Roxas's perspective on what transpired one fateful Saturday. And don't for one second think this is the end…. Same as last chap, but from the POV of Roxas. Written by Jade.

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? Neither of us owns Kingdom Hearts. What a coincidence, right?

* * *

**I Hate My Life, And I'll Tell You Why**

You wanna know the freakiest thing in the world? I'll bet you do. Well, you're in luck. I'm going to tell you.

Before we start, Olette is normally the smartest in our group, as a given. But I guess we all have to let our stupid out sometime. I don't think I will ever know how or why, but Olette managed to persuade all of us to dress up like Seifer's gang. That was apparently her moron outlet.

Anyway, it would have been less than horrible, except that our inspirations themselves showed up. They weren't exactly pleased. To get you that mental picture in your head; Olette was dressed as Fuu, Pence as Vivi, myself as Rai, and Hayner as the bastard leader himself.

Without getting too into detail, we ended up fighting with or running from each of our doppelgangers. Pence had been fortunate to be dressed as Vivi. They were wrestling on the ground, and even with a much smaller opponent, Pence was barely holding his own. Olette had managed to lock herself in an abandoned warehouse, leaving Fuu to kick frustrated at the door. As for me, I was running. Rai may be huge, but I'm faster.

I didn't know where Hayner was, but that was the least of my problems. I probably should have been concerned that Seifer was doing something horrible to him, except that Rai was catching up. The next turn I saw, I took. It sent me barreling past a random alleyway, and I stopped dead.

This may sound like suicide to anyone who knows Rai, but you would have stopped too if you saw what I saw. It was like witnessing a murder, I kid you not, it was that shocking. Because in that alley were Seifer and Hayner and they were- OW! PAIN!

Rai hit me full force before that thought could process fully. We both slammed into the ground, but that alley was still in view, so I could not. Stop. Staring.

This was precisely because Hayner (still dressed as Seifer) was backed up against a wall, and Seifer (the real one this time) had his mouth all over Hayner's. And my friend, my _best_ friend was doing anything but protesting. In fact, my stupid best friend had one arm wrapped around his neck while the other was pulling what I thought was his _worst enemy_ closer by the front of his shirt.

I could have screamed. I should have screamed, because maybe they would have stopped. As it was, Rai looked up and made a weird choking noise. It was an understatement, but it got their attention. Even after they stopped (thank God), I was in too much shock to move away as I should have. Rai was actually smarter than me for once, because he bailed out of there faster than he'd been chasing me.

Now, despite being a guy myself, I have to say, Seifer needs to think with his larger brain a bit more often. As soon as Hayner saw me, he started trying to get Seifer off of him. Even I could see it was half-hearted at best, but at least he was trying for some semblance of normal. Seifer, on the other hand, stayed latched on.

I stayed very unhelpfully silent and still. While I sat on my ass, Hayner managed to break away for a second. Before he could get to me, Seifer grabbed him around the waist from behind.

"Get…off…ugh!" Hayner shoved at Seifer, but stopped after a moment. Apparently Seifer really didn't care that I was right! There! I saw his hands sneaking under Hayner's clothes and suddenly felt like I was watching a bad porno. Hayner made a moaning noise, and that snapped me out of my shock.

"Stop!" Anger kicked in and thank God for that. I launched myself at Seifer, tackling him away from my best friend. Seifer let go of him, mostly out of surprise, I think. I managed to punch him in his crap-lousy face, but only once before Hayner pulled me off of him.

"Let's go," Hayner said, pulling on my arm. Since I could see he really just wanted to get the heck out of there, I followed Hayner, glaring at Seifer as hard as I could. The jerk face didn't even have the decency to stay down.

As we got out of the alleyway, Seifer got to his feet, moving his jaw around where I'd punched him. I hope it hurt.

"Better watch your ass, Chickenwuss!" he shouted after us. "Blondie won't be around all the time!"

Then I heard the scariest thing ever. Seifer laughed. Like, really laughed, not even laughing _at_ us. I'll bet the stupid ass is gonna pass the whole thing off as some kind of conquest or something. Lying bastard.

* * *

A/N: R&R if that be your wish. And, for anyone who cares, this story will eventually be interlocking with my own fic, Hedonistic. Which should be added to after this fic is done.

Jade out!

**Bon'sGirl: Thanks Jade! You rock. And our readers can thank Jade for inspiring me to continue this fic to at least a 3rd chapter! Long live Seiner!**


	3. It's too cliche

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I won't say I'm in love" from Disney's Hercules or iPods.**

**A/N – Sorry it took me so long to update! Gah, I'm such a procrastinator! I'm even doing this rather than my homework… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love**

_I pushed Hayner down in the back of my car, eliciting a surprised gasp from his flushed lips. I lowered my mouth over his, swallowing the last of the gasp hungrily. My tongue slipped into his mouth, dancing and exploring the new territory. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly, the sound reverberating in my mouth. I slid my hands down his tight body and undid the button on his pants…_

I was jerked out of my daydream by Rai's fingers snapping in front of my face. "Yo, Seifer, you okay, y'know? You've been totally out of it lately, y'know."

"Zoned out," Fuu agreed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I shrugged them off and glared down at the stack of papers in front of me. Being a Teacher's Assistant was usually an easy A, but the simplicity of it allowed my mind to wander. Typically, I'd be thinking about the next Struggle match, not what to do to the Chickenwuss next time I caught him alone. I growled, frustrated with myself. Thoughts of Hayner had taken over my mind. There was hardly a minute I wasn't thinking about his lean, muscular body, his slender form, his perfect ass…

"Seifer," I looked up questioningly at Fuu.

"You're doing it again, y'know," Rai said, worried.

"Hayner," Fuu said with a resigned sigh, staring at me like she could read my mind. I smiled weekly at her. She always could see right through me.

After our run-in with the Lamer Crew on Saturday, Rai had spent a good hour screaming about what he and Blondie had seen in the alleyway. Fuu had patiently heard him out, then looked at me for an explanation. I'd confessed calmly, and Fuu had accepted it.

However, now it was Tuesday, and I had hardly seen or heard from the Chickenwuss for two days. The need to see him, to touch him, was getting stronger, and if I had to go one more day without so much as a taste of him, I'd probably explode. I sighed and decided to confess to Fuu. She always knew how to help.

"Yeah. I've hardly seen him since that stupid stunt they pulled Saturday. Blondie's probably playing 'Keep Away' with me. I just need to get him alone…" I trailed off in thought. Fuu sighed again and slipped me a small piece of paper. It was an office pass, filled out in Fuu's handwriting, saying Hayner needed to see the principle immediately. I looked up, shocked, to see her take my stack of papers from me and motion to the door.

"Got this." She made eye contact and flashed me a rare smile. "Go." I didn't need to be told twice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I strolled down the hall, signature smirk on my face as I made my way to the Chickenwuss' classroom. Pulling my signature beanie down a little farther on my head, I opened the door and took the office pass to the teacher. I noticed Roxas sitting next to Hayner and my smirk widened. I had rather hoped he would be there. Victory was much sweeter when rubbed in the helpless face of the loser.

"Hayner," the teacher called, passing on the slip of paper. The dirty blonde stood and made his way out the door. As I followed him, I slipped a folded piece of paper onto Blondie's desk. I'd made it on the way there, making sure it was so convolutedly folded that it would take several minutes just to unravel. Written in tiny letters in the center of the page were two simple words: I win. I winked triumphantly at him. He responded with a glare before busying himself with unfolding the message.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I followed a little behind Hayner, watching his hips as he walked, until we were about halfway to the office. At that point, I decided I couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing him by the arm, I shoved him against the nearest wall and captured his mouth with mine, claiming him as my own. He shivered, hesitating before pushing me away roughly, as if to stop himself as well as me.

"Seifer, stop it. I need to go to the office, asshole," he said, trying to push past me. I used my superior strength to shove him against the wall again, harder this time, ignoring his wince of pain.

"The note's a fake, Chickenwuss. Being the teacher's assistant has some perks. I wanted to continue where we left off on Saturday." I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder and gasp before I attacked his neck, feeling him squirm under me. I slid his shirt down his shoulder slightly and nipped at the newly exposed skin, making him moan, egging me on.

"I told you Blondie wouldn't be there to guard you forever," I whispered seductively, sliding a hand under his shirt. Hayner grabbed the front of my jacket, bringing our lips and bodies together harshly. I smirked into the kiss as I slowly moved my hand down his back, reveling in the feel of his smooth skin occasionally marred by scars. I was surprised to realize that I could name every scar's origin, even without looking.

This was from when he fell on that broken Struggle bat, here's where he'd needed stitches after Rai and I pushed him off his skateboard, and so on. It suddenly occurred to me just how much I knew about the boy I had pinned to the wall. I couldn't dwell on it long, however, because he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I distracted him with an oral battle for dominance as my hand slid lower until I could slip a finger just under the rim of his pants. He let out a surprised squeak (yes, a squeak, and no, I won't let him forget it) and I took the opportunity to force both of our tongues back into his mouth.

He moaned again, almost drowning out the sound of heavy footsteps running down the hall. I pulled back reluctantly, smirking at the disappointed glare Hayner gave me. "Tonight at eight, meet me at the Sandlot," I demanded in a whisper. Roxas came skidding around the corner, a glare of certain doom marring his features. "And, before you show up, do us both a favor and lose the guard dog." With that, I gave his firm ass a squeeze and walked away. I cursed as I realized I'd have to stop by the bathroom to take care of… Well, you know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was about two minutes past eight, and I was already getting impatient. _If he doesn't show up in three minutes, I'm leaving. You know what, I don't need him. He's just the Chickenwuss! Hell, I could get so much better than him! Why am I even still here?!_ As I thought this, pacing, a shining light ushered in by a chorus of angel… I-I mean Hayner, the Chickenwuss, who I'm only interested in because my teenage hormones demand that I lust after _something_ with a pulse, walked around the corner and into the Sandlot. I was suddenly (and forcefully) reminded of that time Rai and Fuu messed with my iPod and downloaded all of those girly Disney songs. What's that one called? I Won't Say I'm in Love? Yeah. Fuck. You.

Hayner and I stood there, staring at each other. With my favorite signature smirk (totally worth practicing in the mirror), I made the first move. I walked away. I heard his footsteps following me. Perfect.

I led him two-thirds of the way to my apartment before he got annoyed. I heard a loud huff behind me, and then, "Hey, jerk! Where are we going?" My smirk widened.

"Almost there," I called over my shoulder. He growled in frustration, and I nearly laughed. We got to my apartment building, and after some angry muttering from the Chickenwuss about stairs, my apartment. I opened the door and strolled inside. He hesitated for a second, then followed. As soon as he was through the door I kicked it closed and shoved him up against the nearest wall, ravishing his neck. He tried to squirm out of my grasp, but quickly gave up, realizing I wasn't letting him go soon.

"Do you have a fetish for trapping me against walls or something?" he gasped out, clenching and unclenching his hands in my shirt.

"If I say yes, can I do it more often?" I responded instantly, nipping his earlobe. With a sudden surge of strength, he shoved me back, tearing my sleeveless coat off as my back met the other wall of my narrow entryway. Hayner crashed his lips against mine harshly and dropped his vest to the floor. I wound an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against me. Our eyes met and the pure passion I saw there threw me into overdrive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I picked up Hayner's vest from the entryway and smirked. It had been an hour since he'd left, getting dressed at super speed and saying he had to get home. I hadn't missed the blush on his cheeks, even though he'd tried to hide it. I had held the door open for him as he hobbled out. He really wasn't as good at hiding a limp as he thought he was. I'd almost asked him to stay.

I frowned as I tossed his vest on my couch. Time for some in-depth soul-searching. …I hate soul-searching.

As I'm guessing you don't really care about my two-hour thinking process, I'll skip to my conclusions.

Conclusion 1: I like the Chickenwuss. A lot.

Conclusion 2: We are both lusting over each other's bodies.

Conclusion 3: If I tell him I want to be more than sexually frustrated enemies, he'll hate me and I'll never be able to touch him again, even in a fight.

Conclusion 4: The above would be bad, so I should just take what I can get.

Conclusion 5: Life sucks and I'm screwed. Not in the good 'Hey, look, I have Hayner in my bed' way, either.

I flopped onto my bed and groaned. After about an hour of tossing and turning, I finally fell into a restless sleep, full of newly graphic scenarios involving a certain cocoa-eyed blonde.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Again, I'm really sorry for the really slow update. I have no excuse. The next chapter will be by my friend Jade again and will, like last time, be from Roxas' POV. I hope you liked it! Please review. Don't punish the story because I'm a bad updater. Please review and tell me what you think. Tips and constructive criticism are appreciated and adored. Thanks!**

**-Bon'sGirl**


	4. Anger Management

**Hey, Bonfiore'sGirl here! Sorry this took so long, guys! Mega writer's block took hold of poor Jade, and I had to personally pry her from it's clutches. Basically, I had to write the section she couldn't. Can you find that section? If you can, put it in your review!**

**This chapter is from Roxas's POV, except for the end, which is in *drumroll* Axel's POV! Yay!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to HisLastWalk, for being an awesome reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned KH, the universe would explode. Still breathing? Dang. I guess we don't own it, then...**

* * *

**Anger Management**

I tapped impatient fingers and glared at the back of Seifer's beanied head. It was his fault the left side of my face was sore, even if it hadn't actually been his fist that hit me. Hayner's _feelings_ be damned, it was all Seifer's fault.

It wouldn't even have come to this if the arrogant asshole hadn't pulled that stupid move this morning. He'd walked up with his stupid swagger and tossed Hayner's vest at him, saying he'd left it on Seifer's floor. Hayner had turned red up to his ears and before I could work past my shock to yell, Seifer was gone.

Hence, the fight between me and Hayner. Now don't get me wrong, Hayner's a cool guy; I've known him all my life. And I don't have anything against it, but until recently, I had no idea Hayner even vaguely swung that way. And definitely not in Seifer's direction. I may have taken it a bit too far, however…

_Because you're my friend, Hayner! And I never thought you were that fuckin' easy!_

Yeah, that maybe had been going too far. But, really. Hayner and Seifer have been enemies since…well, since the earth began turning. And after one stupid make out session against a wall, Seifer got in my best friend's pants? That gives me the right to freak out a little. I might have been willing to give the stupid meathead a chance, but moving that fast was just not okay in my book.

The teacher was passing out papers, and instead of just handing them to me over his shoulder, Seifer turned a little to give me that stupid, cocky, condescending smirk of his. The muscles in my arm tensed, preparing to throw a punch, but I stopped myself. I really didn't need two fights in one day, and honestly, the scumbag in front of me wasn't worth it.

I settled for a fearsome glare and snatched the papers from him, angling them in an attempt to give the bully a paper cut. It didn't work. Clenching my jaw, I shoved my hand in the air more forcefully than necessary, asking to go to the bathroom when the teacher called on me.

In the hallway, I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to calm myself down. On the way to the men's room, I passed the spot where I'd seen Seifer and Hayner talking the day before, after the beanied idiot had taken Hayner out of class. Maybe that's where they'd discussed going to Seifer's to…? Disgusted, I hurried past the offending area and kicked the bathroom door open when I reached it.

In the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face and looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror above the sink. There were a couple of fragments missing, one at about eye level. The left side of my face was beginning to swell, and I touched it carefully.

The bell rang and I rolled my eyes at my reflection. I pulled the lever of the paper towel dispenser, and swore when nothing came out. Drying my face with the inside of my jacket instead, I went back out into the halls, now teeming with people. When I got back to the classroom, I was relieved to find it empty except for the teacher. I gathered my stuff and attempted to mentally prepare myself for the usual after-school routine.

Olette hurried toward me while Hayner and Pence simply walked past us, the later looking over his shoulder apologetically. Hayner didn't even glance back and as pissed as I was, it still kind of hurt to be fighting with my friend like this. And over some stupid guy who (I thought) we both had hated anyway.

Olette offered a smile and looped her arm with mine to lead us off in the direction of both our houses. I adjusted my backpack and followed her lead, ignoring Hayner just as fiercely as he had me. It was only a few blocks before I broke down and began venting my frustration to Olette in one long rant. And thank god I had a friend like her; you just couldn't say this stuff to people like Pence and certainly not to Hayner in this case.

"Dude, I can't believe he did this!" Olette didn't have to ask who I was talking about, and just gave me this sympathetic look that made me want to spill my guts even more. "I mean…come on! Did you see this coming?!"

"Well…" Olette avoided my pointed stare. "They've been in each others' hair for years. And, I mean, it's not like anybody else can get under Hayner's skin like Seifer." She smiled in that girl-way. "And you have to admit, Seifer isn't half bad-looking."

I gaped. "No I do not! He's a stuck up asshat! I can't believe you're on his side…"

Olette gave me a reproachful look. "Roxas, I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just trying to say that…maybe you're overreacting."

"Overre…overreacting?!" I stopped short on the sidewalk. "That's not the _point_! The point is that my best friend, who I have the highest respect for, randomly started making out with his enemy, his nemesis, and within twenty four hours, wound up fucking him!" Olette flinched, probably at how blunt I was being. "I'm a dude, I can understand hooking up fast sounds pretty cool, but not with the guy that's wiped the floor with your ass since grade school. Some warning might have been nice. Or, you know, maybe telling me and not having to find out from Seifer.

"How'm I supposed to even be okay with this? The Seifer I grew up with pushed people over on the playground when they asked to share his space in the sandbox." I hesitated, but you know what, if I was gonna sound like a girl, so be it. "What if Hayner thinks more of this than Seifer does? He's not gonna be nice to somebody unless he fucking wants to. I'm not trusting that asshole with my friend. Not if it's important to Hayner."

I think Olette understood probably better than I might have liked. "You're scared for him," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and kept walking. Olette caught up with me quickly and, to my surprise, looked kind of annoyed. "I can understand that you don't want your friend to get hurt. But maybe you should let him make his own choice on this. He might know more about what's going on than you do."

Well, duh, I thought. He didn't even tell me when he-

"And there might be a good reason for that." Olette made her 'you're being stupid' face. "You guys had a fight when you found out he had anything going on with Seifer. Obviously, you're not being the most supportive friend." I tried to get out my side of the argument, but Olette cut me off. "Why don't you try _not_ yelling at him and maybe he'll talk to you about what is going on."

We'd reached her house, so Olette hugged me and dashed off to her front porch. "Oh, and you should ice that face of yours!" she added with a wave. "You're starting to look kinda purple! See you tomorrow!" She slammed the door and I started on the last five blocks to my own house.

Except that I was interrupted about ten steps from Olette's house. Out of nowhere (literally nowhere, I don't know how he did it), Axel showed up and draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Roxy!" The big redhead grinned like the idiot he is and leaned even further into my personal space. I shoved him off me and scowled. "Aw, Rox, don't be like that. I know you missed me!"

Yeah, okay, maybe that was a little true, but he didn't need to know that. "You moron, you're supposed to be in college. What the hell are you doing here?" Axel kind of had a habit of stalking me whenever he was in town, but he was normally away at college, so I didn't have to watch my back to keep from getting jumped on the streets.

"On break, sweetie," he said, still grinning his head off. Most annoying thing about Axel: the dumb nicknames. "So I came back to see you. Now, why the pissy face? Did Hay-Hay do something stupid again?"

The mention immediately put me in a bad mood again. Axel I could complain to, because he knew nothing about this, and as grating as he could be, he was always on my side, even if he knew I was wrong. That's really why I liked him at all.

"Yeah," I growled. "Something really stupid. Him and Seifer both!" Before I knew it, we were in front of my house and I'd really only expounded on the idea that Hayner was an idiot and Seifer seemed to be just bound and determined to ruin my life.

"Can I come inside?" Axel leered at me from my porch.

"No," I said, completely deadpan. The guy was okay in small doses, but dealing with him for an extended time after today would literally push me over into the category of insane. "Go home." With that, I slammed the door in his face and went to put something cold on my face and concentrate on not feeling bad about fighting with Hayner.

**(Axel's POV)**

The front door slammed, nearly hitting me in the face, and I backed up, smile dropping. So Roxas was really bugged by whatever was going on? That couldn't be good. Because an irritated Roxas was one that didn't want to hang out with much of anyone, let alone me. Well, that wouldn't do.

My decision was made the instant Roxy got all pouty and pissed. Whatever was going down had to be fixed. I knew from experience Hayner was never going to listen to me. My only other option was Seifer. I'd heard of the guy before, not favorably. Roxas bitched about him a lot.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and jumped lightly off Roxas' porch. Feeling glass, I pulled out a monocle that had probably been hanging out in my pocket for who knows how long. It was definitely a sign. I put the monocle in place, striking a spy pose. Very suave and mysterious, I'd say. Time for some detective work! I felt a smirk growing on my face. This was going to be _fun_…

* * *

**A/N Yay! It's finally done! Could you find the part that I (Bonfiore'sGirl) wrote? Please review! Re-reading everyone's reviews is ultimately what snapped Jade out of her writers block and allowed her to finish the chapter! Thanks for reading! And, as always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Hope you liked it! -Bon'sGirl**


End file.
